Danny Phantom: My Grown Up Christmas List
by VideoGamingFreak1213
Summary: Just a small one-short for this coming up Christmas. Now im new so make any flames small ok? xD


_**Hey! xD I FINALLY chose to write a story! Now I'm not that good at making people seem as they would usually, so dont make any flames TOO harsh ok? Also, this is a simple one-shot so there wont be more, maybe. :) Anyway, I'm VGF or call me JJ, it doesn't matter, This is a DP Christmas story that I though up. So, too tell you what they are doing so you wont be confused this is whats happening:**_

_**Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Val are in 'The Christmas Talant Show' and they chose to sing the song 'My Grown Up Christmas List'. **_

_**Disclaimer:I-OWN-NOTHING! Dx I dont own the phantom crew or the song they belong to their owners.**_

_**Now to begin the story!**_

* * *

Danny frowned, he and the others had signed up for the talant show for make-up work. Sadly, there was one thing wrong. They couldn't think of one song to sing. Right now Sam and Val were fighting on if they should sing 'Jingle Bells' or 'Deck the Halls', Tucker was playing with his PDA saying he was looking up Christmas songs on Youtube.

Danny groaned and turned to his computer and when to Youtube and typed in; 'Christmas songs'. He went down the list till one song found his eye. He clicked it, thanking it had lyrics and read though them. He smiled. _This might be a good one to do, _he thought to him self.

He turned to the others, who were still fighting, and cleared his thoat loudly. "Guys, I think I found the right song." Smiling he waved them over to hear the song as he replayed it. By the end the others were smiling and nodding to the song. Val was the first to speak, "Yea, thats the one. Let's get working the show's tomarrow."

-LINE BREAK-xD-

It was time for the show and they were all in their costumes waiting behind stage for their turn. Danny had a light blue shirt on with a green vest, dark blue pants with a white belt and black boots with red laces. Sam (to her annoyance) was wearing a black long-sleave with a red over-top, her mini-shirt was replaced with a bit longer one that was red and green and her boots were not taken but gave yellow laces, to and on she had her hair up in a pony-tail with red and black lace. Tucker's outfit hadn't changed much but, he did add a dark blue vest and his boots had red and green laces. Val had a long sleaved dress on, it was a dark red with yellow and green flovers on the chest and near the bottom, her hair was in a bun with yellow and red lace tied in. (**AN:I suck at making outfits so don't make fun of them to bad. -_-'') **

Right now Paulina was on singing 'Last Christmas' and doing a good job of wowing the boys of the school. Soon she finshed and everyone clapped as she when behind stage. She looked at the phantom crew and snickered. "Good luck besting that losers." She walked away swinging her hips. Sam was about to go after her to stangle her when Mr. Lancer's voice boomed out above the crowd. "Up Next, Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Valarie singing 'My Grown Up Christmas List By Kelly Clarkson. Come on up." The Phan crew looked at each other smiled and walked out. The music begin to play and the fearful feeling in them disappered as the song begin. Sam stepped forward and began to sing: (_Sam, _**Danny, **Tucker, **Val**)

_"Do you remember me,_

_I sat upon your knee,_

_With childhood fantasies,"_

Sam stepped back and Val took her place,

**_"Well, I'm all grown up now,_**

**_And still need help somehow,_**

**_I'm not a child,_**

**_But my heart still can dream,"_**

As they took a chance looking at each other they smiled, Tucker was next,

"So here's my lifelong wish,

My grown up christmas list,

Not for myself,

But for a world in need,"

Tucker stepped back and to the crowds surprise Danny stepped forward, they had never heard danny sing and were surprised and how bold and great-sounding it was,

**"No more lives torn apart,**

**That wars would never start,**

**And time would heal all hearts,**

**And everyone would have a friend,**

**And right would always win,**

**And love would never end,**

**This is my grown up christmas list"**

They were awed by his voice that echoed around the hall, and small tears leaked from a few peoples eyes at the massage they were giving,

"As children we believed,

The grandest sight to see,

Was something lovely,

Wrapped beneath our tree"

The group glanced at each other and their smiled brightened even more,

_"Well heaven surely knows,_

_That packages and bows,_

_Can never heal,_

_A hurting human soul"_

Sam, Tuck, And Val stared at Danny for a sec who only looked to the crowd with a small knowing look on his face,

**_"No more lives torn apart,_**

**_That war would never start,_**

**_And time would heal all hearts,_**

**_And everyone would have a friend,_**

**_And right would always win,_**

**_And love would never end,_**

**_This is my grown up christmas list"_**

By now everyone was in tears, EVEN Sam had some in the corners of her eyes,

**"What is this illusion called the innocence of youth,**

**Maybe only in our blid belief can we ever find the truth"**

Danny and Sam stepped to the left side holding hands, while Tuck and Val when to the right, Danny and Sam sang loudly while Tuck and Val echoed them,

**"No more lives torn apart,**

_That wars would never start,_

**And time would heal all hearts,**

_And everyone would have a friend,_

**And right would always win,**

_And love would never end, oh,_

**This is my grown up christmas list"**

Together they all forward and took hold of each other's hand and sand in one powerful voice the last line,

_**"This is my grown up christmas list."**_

As they walked off stage the crowd clapped loudly, when they went to pass Paulina near the steps Sam walked up to her and with a cheerful smile said; "I think we 'bestest that' am I right?" With that she hooks arms with Danny and Tuck, as Val had took his other side, and they walked off to enjoy their Christmas Eve.

* * *

**THE END**

**Well? Good? Bad? Ok for a rookie? xD I hope you'll review to tell me. Till then, i will end with my goodbyes,Ta. **

**VGF**


End file.
